


Fondue for Two

by fondue4twoofficial



Category: Glee
Genre: #fonduefortwo, #glee - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondue4twoofficial/pseuds/fondue4twoofficial
Summary: A glee fanfiction where a meeting in the hallway opens Kurt and Artie (and others) up to a world o f possibilities!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, kartie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fondue for Two

To Artie Abrams, Kurt was always somewhat of a twink. While he was rather flamboyant, Artie thought of him as a background character to his own life. Besides, it didn’t matter much to Artie, as he was someone fantastically heterosexual and immune to Kurt’s flamboyance. At least, he was until one day, when something changed. 

Artie was walking (or rolling) down the hallway when he saw a beautiful girl from the back with a voluptuous, rippling ass. She was wearing a flowy flannel and the tightest pants that perfectly hugged her every curve. Her hips had a perfectly feminine swivel to compliment her hourglass figure. Artie was never into the more butch girls, but he suddenly knew he would give it all up for this one. Knowing that he had to make a move before he lost his nerve forever, he skillfully wheeled up to the beautiful girl with the alabaster skin. He cleared his throat, excited to hear her feminine lilt. 

“Hey, girl,” he cooed, “I think I’d like to make fondue for two with you, if you know what I mean,” he said smoothly. He had been expecting a bit of swooning, maybe for the girl to fall into his lap. What he had not expected was for Kurt to turn around with an expression of confusion. Artie suddenly felt rather embarrassed, wanting to clear things up as quickly as he could. “Oh, sorry, I thought you were-” he couldn’t finish. Artie Abrams, AKA the smooth one, the sexmaster general, nearly came in his pants when the boy spoke up in a surly drawl that made him sound like he smoked a pack a day. 

“I’m not gay, sorry busterrrr.” Scratch that. Artie did not  _ almost  _ cum in his pants. He mumbled an apology, attempting to quickly wheel off to the bathroom to clean up the mess in his pants. He quickly tried to place his backpack over his lap to hide the dark spot in the fabric over his crotch, but it was too late. The hallways were empty, and Kurt was eyeing his growing bulge hungrily. Kurt bent down until he met eyes with the head of Artie’s honky. “Hi there, big boy” growled Kurt to Artie’s 13-incher. It was there in the hallway that they took each other, a flurry of passionate whispers and sensual screams that caused people in the classrooms to flush with embarrassment and avert their eyes, crossing their legs. They were too hot, however, for anyone to stop them. Instead, the entire school listened in and fantasized, wishing that they could do to their lover what Kurt was doing to Artie. 

they cum together in the fondue pot

Brittney does her ‘Fondue for Two’ sketch with their cum unknowingly. “Wow! This fondue is amazing today!” Artie smirks, Kurt leering behind him in a rather animalistic manner.

“Do you want us to show you how we make it?” Brittany, not knowing where this was going, smiled. 

“Sure,” she chirped, “But can Lord Tubbington help?” Artie pretended to think. 

“Sure, but I think we’ll need Lady Tubbington as well. That is, if you want Principal Figgins to join us?”

The sixsome commences. Kurt is oddly turned on by Lord Tubbington’s uncircumsized member. 

“Wow!” Exclaimed Brittany, “I sure am glad I didn’t get them neutered!” She rubbed her stomach, legs above her head in hopes that she would be impregnated with some sort of cat-human hybrid, like the kind that Mr. Schue always watched on his computer when he thought no one was looking. 

Little did Brittany know, the ‘Fondue for Two’ sketch was still filming. Since Santana was sexually exploring, she kept on watching. She was eventually massaging her  _ kitty _ for this livestream. She loved the sight of Kurt gagging Brittany with Artie’s 13-inch dick. Britanny starts singing ‘Say A Little Prayer’ while deep-throating because that is her sex song. Santana loves this. So does Finn, who is watching this, too.

While the sixsome was still going on, there was a knock on the door. Through the cacophony of moans, it went unheard. However, two extras eventually slipped in. By the time everyone had their fair share of orgasms and various bodily fluids were streaked across the room, they had noticed that their sixsome had become an eightsome. Kurt was unable to maintain his sultry southern drawl as he looked up in shock.

“Finn?” he asked. Upon hearing Kurt’s real voice, Artie’s rock hard cock immediately softened. They all frowned.

“Way to kill the mood, Kurt.” The Tubbington kitties mewled in pleasurable agreement, and Kurt frowned. Desperate to please, he spoke up, not wanting to leave and end their incredible sexcapades.

“Wait-” he cleared his throat, putting on his best country accent. “Wait, what if I do  _ THIS-? _ ” Kurt bent over, exposing his pink and puffy asshole. Immediately, they all dove in headfirst, wondering if they were suddenly in wonderland, as the world seemed brighter and more free. 

Kurt, meanwhile, was in his own sort of wonderland.

Finn landed first in this wonderland. “Wow!” he exclaimed. He had been shocked at the sights that laid before him. Then, came the kittens, then Brittany, then Artie, then Santana, and finally, Principal Figgins. They were all standing there, jaws dropped because of what they saw. Before them, they saw loads upon loads of human fingers that Kurt had eaten and slid down his digestive track. 

“Who do these belong to?” everyone thought. Principal Figgins definitely knew this was a violation of the school rules. 

“They-They-” Kurt couldn’t get more than a word out due to the immense pleasure he was experiencing, and Figgins raised his voice in warning. 

“Kurt? Mr. Kurt Hummel, sassy male student, if you don’t tell me right now, I’ll be forced to punish you.” Kurt perked up, this statement seeming to get through to him even in his lusty haze. He firmly zipped his lips shut, and Figgins sighed. 

“Fine, Mr Hummel-” Kurt shivered slightly at this name “-If this is how it is going to be.” Figgins walked over to Kurt’s left kidney and squeezed firmly, causing Kurt to squeal in delight. Soon, everyone else joined in, except for Finn, as he was mysteriously missing a finger. He soon saw one and excitedly ran over. 

“Hey, that’s where it went! I was wondering where I put that!” He picked up a single finger from Kurt’s sensually acidic stomach and pocketed it before massaging Kurt’s kidney with his long, bulging foot. 

Suddenly, Kurt was overcome with pleasure, his body wracked with gleeful sobs as he came thick and hard. Figgins, Santana, Lord and Lady Tubbington, Artie, Finn, and Brittany all felt a curious tingling sensation as they began to transcend the physical plane. 

“What’s happening to me?” asked Finn as his freakishly tall body began to shrink and deform. As they shifted, they transformed into luscious, beautiful sperm and made their way out of Kurt’s throbbing penis. The journey, however wondrous, was not a painless one. The glass shards in Kurt’s length embedded themselves in their eyes as they made their way out. 

~~~

Meanwhile, one Sebastian Smythe felt a curious sensation and he sat reading a book, and couldn’t help but think to himself. 

“Huh, that’s weird.” 

  
  
  


While the other seven couldn’t exactly form rational thoughts anymore, their spirits were happy, as they knew they were a part of something beautiful in becoming the sperm that impregnated one Sebastian Smythe. 


End file.
